Magic Items
Items are objects that can be carried and used in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. This includes armor, weapons, potions, and more. Below is a list of notable magic items. List: Notable Magic Items (feel free to add your own findings) Weapons *Longbow +2, Devourer of Metal:'' Over-sized longbow +2d6 normal damage +2d6 acid damage per hit. Location: Trollgard, dwarven fortress to the south of the marches. Near moon rotating device (Perception check needed). *Scimitar +4, ''Thundering Claw of the Bear God: +5d6 electric damage if critical hit, save for half. All natural attacks of wielder and animal companion will have concussive and shocking modifiers. *Greataxe +1, Second Execution: '+1, Undead Bane * Armors & Shields, * Breastplate +2, '''Heart of Valor: '+2, Mithril, +4 morale bonus on saves vs. fear * Full Plate +2, '''Dragonscale Plate: +2, acid resistance 30 * Studded Leather +2, Vest of Hundred Pockets: +2, +5 on all Trickery checks * Other Items * Artifacts Introduction This guide has been assembled with the assistance of multiple fellows. The information is held in the below spreadsheet and discussion about the spreadsheet is linked in the Owlcat forum thread. * https://owlcatgames.com/forums/showthread.php?5128-Spoiler-Artifact-Locations-amp-Bonuses * https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/149ljjsop0NSoM1lhBEOohmu7N8NziK6BKcD_mI9795U/edit?usp=sharing This guide is not currently complete but may continue to be updated as patches resolve some quest-breaking bugs and other artifact pieces are found. THE SPREADSHEET WILL ALWAYS HAVE THE MOST UP-TO-DATE INFORMATION. CHECK THERE FIRST Formatting Artifacts will be introduced with a header (above format) All regions will be identified using the bold format All fragment names will be identified using the underline format Specific directions will be noted in (parentheses) and important notes and warnings will be displayed in ALL CAPS Restovic Paraphanalia & Necklace of Double Crosses Necklace of Double Crosses: +4 Trickery, +4 Stealth, +4 Mobility, +2d6 Sneak Attack, Allies provoke an Attack of Opportunity when moving through a square you threaten. Fragments are named: Scorched Fragment of a Necklace Number of fragments: 7 Fragment Locations: * Ancient Tomb (on the body of one of Tartuccio's Mercenaries) * Thorn Ford (twig pile near the river, west of Kressle) * Old Sycamore (ground level, on a body near the kobold entrance to the underground, southeast) * Old Sycamore Caves (top level of the caves, rock pile in the southwest corner near the mine cart) * Old Sycamore Caves (bottom level of the caves, rock pile near the body of the giant spider) * Three-Pine Islet (small tombstone on the island, surrounded by traps) * Trail in the Hills (debris in the southeast corner) Once you have all 7 fragments you can turn them in to the storyteller (artisan) for the necklace. Restovic Paraphanalia: * Restovic Ranger's Broken Arrow: Old Sycamore (on a body near the kobold entrance to the underground, southeast) * Restovic Paladin's Crumpled Helmet: Old Sycamore Caves (lower level, eastern corridor from the Giant Centipede) * Restovic Swordlord's Emply Sheath: Old Sycamore Caves (lower level, southeastern corner by the Giant Spider) * Restovic Inquisitor's Broken Crossbow: Old Sycamore Caves (upper level, Tartuccio's body) * Restovic Sorceress's Discharged Staff: Oak-That-Strayed (northwestern corner of the map) Once you have all 5 fragments you can turn them in to the storyteller for 600xp, 4,000gp, and a good story. Dwarven Smith Paraphanalia & Trailblazer's Helmet Trailblazer's Helmet: DR 2/- for Ranged Attacks, DR 10/- for Falling or Thrown Rocks, cast "Good Hope" and "Crushing Despair" 1/day. Against Giants & Goblinoid subtypes gain +3 Dodge bonus to Armor Class & +3 Insight bonus to saves. Fragment description: Dwarven Helm Shard Number of fragments: 10 Fragment locations: * Lone House (chest in northeastern corner) * Ruined Watchtower (hidden chest in northwestern corner) * Ruined Watchtower (top of the cliff in northeastern corner) * Ruined Watchtower (hidden under rock pile next to the bridge in the south) * Dwarven Ruins (barrel on the northwestern parapet) * Dwarven Ruins (chest on the southwestern parapet) * Dwarven Ruins (troll lair top floor, chest in the room with Kargadd) * Dwarven Ruins (troll lair top floor, body of Nagrundi. Near the Sun dial) * Dwarven Ruins (troll lair bottom floor, under floor stone next to the fire in the room with the glowing rune) * Dwarven Ruins (troll lair bottom floor, underneath a hidden stone, next to the troll "treasury") Once you have all 10 fragments you can turn them in to the storyteller for the helmet. Dwarven Smith Paraphanalia: Fragments locations: * Soot Blackened Brand: Skunk River Ford. '''THIS IS A TIME LOCKED ITEM (to the east as you zone in, second chest in the gnome camp. Only available during the 'rescue Jubilost' phase of the Troll Trouble questline) * Soot Blackened Apron: '''Ruined Watchtower (chest in the ruined watchtower) * Soot Blackened Gloves: Dwarven Ruins (troll lair top floor, chest due south of the entrance) * Soot Blackened Tongs: Dwarven Ruins (troll lair bottom floor, chest next to Hargulka's throne) * Soot Blackened Hammer: Dwarven Ruins (troll lair bottom floor, chest nearby the southern door to the top floor of the lair.) Once you have all 5 fragments you can turn them in to the storyteller for 1,125xp, 10,000xp, and a good story. Cypress Queen's Paraphanalia & Forest Knight's Bracers Forest Knight's Bracers: When wearer would become Shaken, instead gain +2 morale bonus to attack rolls, saving throws & skill checks for the same duration as the Shaken effect. When wearer would become Frightened or Confused instead gain the effect of Hideous Laughter with the same duration. Cast Freedom of Movement with a duration of 1 minute, 1/day. When hit by an enemy of the Fey subtype, Frighten your enemy for 1d4 rounds, will save to negate. Fragment description: Shard of Knight's Bracers Number of fragments: 10 (Note: only 9 fragments have been found) Fragment locations: * Ford Across the Skunk River (hidden cache in the wall near the southern bank of the river) * Lone House (on the body of the Bandit Captain, western side) * Ruined Watchtower (chest to the west of the stone bridge, just above the body with the white cog) * Swamp Witches Hut (northwestern corner, on a branch behind the giant slugs) * Hodag Lair (hidden pile of twigs on the eastern side of the map) * Lizardfolk Village (chest in the chieftans hut, unlock or kill chieftan and take key) * Hunting Grounds (on the body of a giant fly trap, in the water in the middle of the map) * Goblin Fort (in a hidden crate by a wall on the southeastern part of the map) * Womb of Lamashtu (under a rock. Take the left fork to the northwest, in the room with Redcaps & Spiders) * Once you have all 10 fragments please let me know where the 10th is then turn them in to the storyteller for the bracers. Cypress Queen's Paraphanalia: Fragment locations: (Note: only 4 have been found) * Cypress Queen's Goblet: Dwarven Ruins (troll lair top floor, secret room next to the painting kobold) * Cypress Queen's Flute: Candlemere Tower (on the body of Duke Dazzleflare) * Cypress Queen's Quill: Lake Silverstep Village (in the cave with the undead cyclops) * Cypress Queen's Crown: Womb of Lamashtu (on the body of a primal manticore) * Once you have all 5 fragments please let me know where the 5th is then turn them in to the storyteller for xp, gp and a good story. Taldan Paraphanalia & Ring of Reckless Courage Ring of Reckless Courage: +4 charisma, +4 stealth, +4 trickery, +4 to critical confirmation rolls, +2 DC for mind-affecting spells, -2 wisdom, -4 perception, -2 will, -10 saving throws against traps. On receive critical hit become Confused for 1d4 rounds. Fragment Description: Melted Shard of a Ring Number of fragments: 12 Fragment locations: * Bridge over Gudrin River (northeast, near the goblin prince or pack of wolves depending on story progress) * Bridge over Gudrin River (near the zone entrance, to the northwest) * Wolf Lair (small box on the ridge) * Lonely Barrow (on a body in the first chamber, you can let the looters go if you want) * Hunting Grounds (on a Hydra in the water in the middle of the map) * Hunting Grounds (on the corpse of the primal fly trap, northeast corner of the map, slightly south of the Embeth Travelers) * Hunting Grounds (on a chest to the northeast, near the corpse of the primal fly trap, just a little south of the Embeth Travelers) * Goblin Village (in some rubble on a hill to the north of the gauntlet of traps) * Goblin Fort (in a crate next to a prison cage, near the fort entrance) * Goblin Fort (on the body of a goblin commando, in the upper part of the goblin fort) * Shrine of Lamashtu (to the west of the crossroads) * Dragonleaf Gulch (in a pile of rubble next to the fly trap) * Womb of Lamashtu (on the body of a primal giant spider matriarch, west door before portal to first world) Once you have all 12 fragments turn them in to the storyteller for the ring. Taldan Paraphanalia: Fragment locations: * Taldan Whip: Bridge over Gudrin River (Crag Linnorm cave, SAVE FIRST, BRING COLD IRON & FIRE RESIST, or invisibility) * Taldan Snaffle: Hunting Grounds (on a cliff to the north) * Taldan Horseshoe: on a hill south of the goblin merchant * Taldan Spur: Goblin Fort (drops from the goblin shaman) * Taldan Stirrup: Lonely Barrow (found in the northeast room with the undead berserker) * Once you have all 5 fragments turn them in to the storyteller for 1,500xp, 10,000gp and a good story. Cyclopean Paraphanalia & Cloak of Sold Souls Cloak of Sold Souls: -4 constitution, +2 caster level for necromancy and summoning spells, +2 DC for necromancy spells, cast "Vampiric Touch" 3/day (caster level = character level), to unequip you must cast "Remove Curse" and pass a DC 25 check. If you fail the remove curse check then instantly kill the character and summon a Thanadaemon (Astradaemon if level 20). Fragment description: Ancient Scrap of Script-Covered Leather Number of fragments: 16 (to craft: 15) Fragment locations: * Lonely Barrow (southwestern side door in first chamber, sarcophagus) * Lonely Barrow (southwestern side door in first chamber, southern sarcophagus) * Overgrown Cavern (small rock to the left of the entrance. Don't loot anything else if barbarians are present or you are ready for a fight) * Varnhold (small box next to western house, Maegar and merchant may be here arguing depending on story progress) * Varnhold (fort interior, small room after the first corridor) * Varnhold (fort interior, smal room next to the above room) * Kellid Barbarian Camp (body in the western ravine) * Sepulchre of Forgotten Heroes (northern room with blue timed switch) * Sepulchre of Forgotten heroes (behind the time-gated red door to the east) * City of Hollow Eyes (northwestern ruins on a dead body) * City of Hollow Eyes (northwestern ruins, dropped by a dread zombie cyclops) * Gates to the Valley of the Dead '''(beyond the gate of the dead. NOTE: BRING LOTS OF DIAMOND DUST AND LOTS OF RATIONS. Vordakai's Tomb can only be entered ONCE) * '''Vordakai's Tomb (just past the crow who asks for a companions name. NOTE: don't tell the crow your companions name unless you really really hate that companion) * Vordakai's Tomb (western exit of the room with the soul eaters and GIANT UNDEAD CYCLOPS) * Vordakai's Tomb (first western corridor out of the oil pit on the subfloor) * Vordakai's Tomb (sub sub floor in the room with Willas Gunderson, sarcophagus) Once you have 15 fragments return to the storyteller to receive the cloak. Cyclopean Paraphanalia: Fragment locations: (Note: incomplete) * Fallen Warrior Boot: Varnhold (fort interior, second floor, chest in Maegar's chambers) * Fallen Warrior's Sheath: City of Hollow Eyes (northern corner on the body of a Dread Cyclopian Priest) * Fallen Warrior's Buckle: Sepulchre of Forgotten Heroes (beyond the yellow door, backpack in the northwestern corner) * * Once you have all 5 fragments please message me with the locations if I have not yet filled them in. Kellid Paraphanalia & Armor of Saber Toothed Courage Armor of Saber-Toothed Courage :--- Fragment description: Leather Scrap covered in Ancient Runes Number of fragments: (Note: incomplete) Fragment locations: * Swamp Ruins (near the entrance) * Swamp Ruins (drops from the ferocious devourer) * Tenacious March (east of the acid slug) * Abandoned Keep (first room to the left as you exit the library to the west * Fossil Fields (on the body of the sorcerer medusa on the river bank) * Desecrated Cairn (search the treasure pile in the back) * Armag's Tomb (e corridor from ice maze, body of a barbarian) * Armag's Tomb (se exit to lower level, grate in n of that room) * Armag's Tomb (subfloor, chest in the sw corner of the room to the e of the solitary iron golem) * Armag's Tomb (subfloor, chest in the very center of the map, hidden door on the eastern edge) * Armag's Tomb (subfloor, pile of bones on the southeast of the hidden door above) * Armag's Tomb (Zoreks room, sw of th estone king on a throne, hidden grate) * Armag's Tomb (Armag's room, chest on the w wall) * Kellid Paraphanalia Fragment locations: * Ancient Kellid Rope Fragment: Desecrated Cairn (search the treasure pile in the back) * Ancient Kellid Adornment Piece: Armag's Tomb (s corridor after ice maze, body of a barbarian) * Ancient Kellid Sword Shard: Armag's Tomb (sw on a barbarian body in the lightning/fire corridor) * Ancient Kellid Clothing Bag: Armag's Tomb (subfloor, chest in the ne corner of the room with the solitary iron golem) * Ancient Kellid Ceramic Potsherd: Armag's Tomb (Armag's treasure room, secret dor to the ne of Armag's altar) Upon turn-in to the storyteller gain 2,250xp, 10,000gp and a good story. Star Commander's Gloves :--- Fragment description: Piece of Skymetal Number of fragments: (Note: incomplete) Fragment locations: * Dappled Quagmire (southeastern corner) * Dappled Quagmire (chest in the north) * Abandoned Keep (room with Nyrisa, Defaced Sister, Remus & that other idiot) * Verdant Chambers (across the gorge, to the east of the entrance) * Raspberry Gully (drops from a druid on the eastern side) * Charred Ruins (on the body of the skillfully-made iron golem) * Armag's Tomb (in the room with the ferocious devourer, bone pile) * Magic Weapon Special Abilities List of special effects for magic weapons (stub). Basic Armor & Shield Modifiers Armor & Shields. Gallery thundering claw of the bear god.jpg|Scimitar +4, Thundering Claw of the Bear God crossbow_heavy_steampunk_concept.jpg|Heavy Steampunk Crossbow concept daggers_evil_concept.jpg|Evil Dagger concept greatclub_trolls_concept.jpg|Troll Greatclub concept mace_light_concept.jpg|Common Light Mace concept concept_scicle.jpg|Common Sickle concept Category:Items